


See the Little Goblin

by Sapphy, SapphyWatchesYouSleep (Sapphy)



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hank would be fine if Doom would only attack more, How does Legion get medical treatment?, Ridiculous, Silly, The Avengers shouldn't drink, This is what I imagine would happen if EMH's Hank joined the Movie 'verse Avengers, Thor sings songs about Goblins, Tony is not a good flatmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/Sapphy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/SapphyWatchesYouSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people ask Hank why he doesn't live in the tower with his team-mates, he says he just likes having his own space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See the Little Goblin

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the silliest things I've ever written. Which is saying something.
> 
>  
> 
> The title comes, obviously, from Blackadder

Overall, Hank’s enjoying being part of the Avengers. His lab in the tower is ever bigger and better than the one Jan had built for him. His work and Bruce’s overlap nicely and Tony’s having the time of his life inventing increasingly hair-raising uses for Pym-partials (to Hank’s relief, Cap had vetoed the gun that shrank someone’s skull, but left their brain the same size).

And alright, maybe he’s spent way more time in the lab than he has with his teammates, but that’s just because he’s got all these shiny new machines to play with. It has nothing to do with how eccentric his teammates are. Nothing at all.

His first day of actually living in the tower (a Monday) Natasha had broken Cap’s nose for forgetting that Clint can’t help being loud and twitchy. Hank had given him a lecture on the physiological causes of ADHD, but the expression on Cap’s face had been the same one Jan gets when he tries to explain String Theory to her, so he’s not sure how much he actually took in.

The second day, something on the news about child soldiers had made Natasha start drinking. She’d booby trapped the entire tower, passed out on the roof and woken up with no memory of where she’d set the traps. The entire seventh floor is still off-limits while JARVIS does sweeps for the C4 they know she’d had before she started drinking.

The third day, Bruce had gotten into a screaming match. With the Hulk. It wasn’t the noise that bothered Hank. It was just disconcerting watching something have a row with what appeared to be his own reflection. (Apparently they see one another in mirrors, which may explain why Bruce gets Tony to shave him. Although Hank thinks if it were a choice between an unkempt beard and letting Tony Stark hold a blade anywhere near his throat, he’d choose the beard every time).

His fourth day of living in the tower, Loki visited. He didn’t hurt anyone, just had lunch with Thor and then disappeared off somewhere with Tony. When Hank had bumped into in the kitchen, he’d been perfectly pleasant. The others had assured him that this was normal (apparently Tony was working on creating an incredibly complex algorithm that would allow him to predict when Loki was going to try and kill them) but Hank spent the whole day on edge, jumping at shadows.

Friday an army of Doom-bots attacked Chicago. It was strangely restful.

Saturday, someone (or rather, Tony explained, several someones in one body) called Legion visited for Bruce to run various brain scans on them. To Bruce’s delight he got more than half his tests done before one of Legion’s less friendly personalities had set him on fire. The alarms had summoned Hank from his lab in time to see Legion leave the tower at speed, pursued by a slightly scorched, and very naked, Hulk.

Sunday he had at least been warned about in advance (JARVIS was considerably more thoughtful than his master). Every Sunday Clint asked out Natasha, and every week, after she’d turned him down, Thor and Hulk took him out drinking to drown his sorrows. Hank was amazed any bars let them in, but apparently Thor still hadn’t got the hang of mortal money, so he tended to just hand out handfuls of notes, and Tony always paid for any damages. Hank was woken at 4am by the three of them arriving home. Thor was trying to teach them an Asgaardian drinking song about goblins. Hulk couldn’t sing, but he made up for a lack of tunefulness with his enthusiasm. This was apparently normal behaviour, because after a few moments he heard the distinct sound of Tony speaking through the suit’s coms system, ordering them all to bed.

On Monday he tells Cap that he’s happy to still be part of the Avengers, and reassures Tony that he’ll still be using the lab, but that he’s moving back into Jan’s house. When Bruce asks in a small voice if it’s something they’ve done, Hank laughs so hard he falls out of his chair.


End file.
